BIGSTAR - Forget U
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '너를 지워본다 (Forget U)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Single: '''Forget U *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Ballad *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Septiembre-2014 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment 'Romanizacion' naege mulcheoreom seumyeowa nareul hwipsseulgo gan neoran saram ijen gal ttaedo dwaetjanha neoreul jiwoboryeo haesseotdeon naui noryeokdeul neon chakhan airago gutge mideotdeon neomu babogachi sogawatdeon naege neoui majimak geu mareun neol jiul su itge haesseo ijen gomawo neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda jaju gadeon geu gildo, hamkke haetdeon sigandeuldo haengbokhaetdeon geunare annyeongeul malhanda oneul neoreul jiwobonda sseuldeeomneun byeonmyeongeun neoheodwo miumeuro neol daesinhallae The pain of farewell, please stop it hanpyeoneuro mwo holgabun urin yeongwonhal georago saenggakhaetdeon naega babo Everyday I live in hell ijen kkeutnael su isseo gamsahae geu mangsange soseol sok hwansangnorineun ije kkael charye da muneojyeobeorin nae mideumcheoreom jigeumui neoneun bulhaenghaesseumyeon joketdago (I hate you) neon chakhan airago gutge mideotdeon neomu babogachi sogawatdeon naege neoui majimak geu mareun neol jiul su itge haesseo ijen gomawo neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda jaju gadeon geu gildo, hamkke haetdeon sigandeuldo haengbokhaetdeon geunare annyeongeul malhanda oneul neoreul jiwobonda saebyeogi jamdeun saebyeok ne saenggage bamsaeumyeo jjaksarang nori jung oneuldo geunom yaegie nae banjjok sarang bulssanghaejyeo eotteoke geumanhaeyagetdaneun saenggage aswiumi neomchyeoheulleo mameul nulleo neon moreugetji ireon babo gateun moseup ijen nega sirheojyeoseo na geujeo i daero moreun cheokhage neol butjapji anhasseo neoreul mannasseume gamsahae (ijen neoran chueoge salji anha) deo isang nal apeuge haji ma (ijen neoran gieoge salji anha) nae ane neol ssiseonaenda (ssiseonaenda) oneureun neol jiwobonda (jiwobonda) Babe neol jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda neoreul jiwobonda jaju gadeon geu gildo, hamkke haetdeon sigandeuldo haengbokhaetdeon geunare annyeongeul malhanda oneul neoreul jiwobonda 'Español' Usted se filtró en mí como el agua, Dejándome en un sueño Es tiempo de ir ahora, Después de tratar de borrarte Creía firmemente que eras una buena chica Yo era un tonto que fue engañado Pero lo último que me dijiste: Me permitió borrar, gracias Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Las calles que caminabamos a menudo, Los momentos que pasamos juntos Estoy diciendo adiós a los días felices Hoy, te estoy borrando No le dé excusas inútiles, Quiero reemplazar el odio El dolor de la despedida, por favor detente Me siento aliviado de una manera, Yo era el tonto para pensar que duraríamos por siempre Todos los días yo vivo en el infierno Ahora puedo terminar esto, así que estoy agradecido Es hora de despertar Jugando una fantasía en este miserable sueño Al igual que mi confianza rota, espero que usted sea infeliz (Te odio) Creía firmemente que eras una buena chica Yo era un tonto que fue engañado Pero lo último que me dijiste: Me permitió borrar, gracias Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Las calles que caminabamos a menudo, Los momentos que pasamos juntos Estoy diciendo adiós a los días felices Hoy, te estoy borrando La noche duerme, pero estoy despierto, Tener un amor unilateral con los recuerdos tuyos Usted habla de él de nuevo hoy Y mi medio-amor se convierte en miserable Trato de pensar en cómo puedo detener esto Pero la tristeza se desborda Y presiona contra mi corazón Usted no sabe acerca de esta locura mía Ahora ya no me gustas más así Te ignoré y no me aferre a ti Estoy agradecido de que te conocí (No voy a vivir en el recuerdo de ti nunca más) No me lastimes más (No voy a vivir en el recuerdo de ti nunca más) Te voy a sacar lejos de mí Te estoy borrando hoy nena Te estoy borrando Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Te estoy borrando, te estoy borrando Las calles que caminabamos a menudo, Los momentos que pasamos juntos Estoy diciendo adiós a los días felices Hoy, te estoy borrando 'Hangul' 내게 물처럼 스며와 나를 휩쓸고 간 너란 사람 이젠 갈 때도 됐잖아 너를 지워보려 했었던 나의 노력들 넌 착한 아이라고 굳게 믿었던 너무 바보같이 속아왔던 내게 너의 마지막 그 말은 널 지울 수 있게 했어 이젠 고마워 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 자주 가던 그 길도, 함께 했던 시간들도 행복했던 그날에 안녕을 말한다 오늘 너를 지워본다 쓸데없는 변명은 넣어둬 미움으로 널 대신할래 The pain of farewell, please stop it 한편으로 뭐 홀가분 우린 영원할 거라고 생각했던 내가 바보 Everyday I live in hell 이젠 끝낼 수 있어 감사해 그 망상에 소설 속 환상놀이는 이제 깰 차례 다 무너져버린 내 믿음처럼 지금의 너는 불행했으면 좋겠다고 (I hate you) 넌 착한 아이라고 굳게 믿었던 너무 바보같이 속아왔던 내게 너의 마지막 그 말은 널 지울 수 있게 했어 이젠 고마워 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 자주 가던 그 길도, 함께 했던 시간들도 행복했던 그날에 안녕을 말한다 오늘 너를 지워본다 새벽이 잠든 새벽 네 생각에 밤새우며 짝사랑 놀이 중 오늘도 그놈 얘기에 내 반쪽 사랑 불쌍해져 어떻게 그만해야겠다는 생각에 아쉬움이 넘쳐흘러 맘을 눌러 넌 모르겠지 이런 바보 같은 모습 이젠 네가 싫어져서 나 그저 이 대로 모른 척하게 널 붙잡지 않았어 너를 만났음에 감사해 (이젠 너란 추억에 살지 않아) 더 이상 날 아프게 하지 마 (이젠 너란 기억에 살지 않아) 내 안에 널 씻어낸다 (씻어낸다) 오늘은 널 지워본다 (지워본다) Babe 널 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 너를 지워본다 자주 가던 그 길도, 함께 했던 시간들도 행복했던 그날에 안녕을 말한다 오늘 너를 지워본다 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop